


The Mysterious Mystery of Natasha Bealey

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Not Beta Read, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: There is no way the new girl is actually in love with Trina, right?Alternative title: VicTRINAous
Relationships: Trina Vega/Original Female Character
Kudos: 25





	The Mysterious Mystery of Natasha Bealey

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for what you are about to read.

There were many things wrong with Natasha Bealey.

First off, she was British, which was just unnatural. Second, she was 'pastel goth' which looked good in a weird, not good way. And lastly, and most grievously, she was infatuated with Trina Vega. Tori could excuse the other two, but being moon-eyed over her sister? That was unforgivable.

It all started when the two of them were painting a backdrop together. 

"You're Victoria Vega right?"

Tori's name sounded ridiculous in her posh girl accent.

"It's just Tori, but yah."

"Okay."

And then,

"Your sister's hot, is she single?"

That one threw her for a loop.

"Um yah, but I don't think she, you know…"

Natasha dipped her brush in more paint,

"What? Likes girls? Trust me, she does."

She failed to elaborate, and Tori didn't really have a response to that, so they finished painting in silence.

Tori now had a mystery, an insane, possibly drug induced mystery, so she went to go ask Jade. 

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Jades hey was much less enthusiastic.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"Do you know what's up with the new girl, Natasha?"

Jade shrugged, "What about her? She's great."

Okay…

"She is?"

Jades grin was appropriately terrifying, "Hell yeah, she's in love with your nutjob sister, this is going to be a disaster."

Tori left it for a few weeks, now that Trina had a follower she was even more insufferable, and Natasha had become a staple at their home, singing Trinas praises at every given opportunity, sometimes literally, (on a side note, she was rather good, even with her ridiculous accent.)

Tori cornered Trina one night after dinner.

"You know Natasha Bealey wants to fuck you right?"

Trina looked shocked, good, at least Tori wasn't the only one suffering.

"What? No she doesn't, we're just friends."

"She literally stripped in front of you."

"I had spilt soda all over my new blouse, she was helping!"

"With her t-shirt?"

"She was being a good friend!"

"She just wanted an excuse to touch your boobs!"

"So? My boobs are great! Everyone should want to touch them!"

Tori did not know when they started yelling, she sighed.

"Trina, she serenaded you in front of the whole school."

"Yah, because she's the only one here who understands my true talent." 

Tori left, she needed to go find Cat. Cat understood weird people.

It was a little past ten when Tori clambered through Cats window (Her front door was boarded up, again), Cat was on her bed, taking artistic prints of her own face. Tori fell clumsily onto a pile of pillows. 

"Cat?"

She felt like sobbing, Cat sympathetically handed her a red lollipop.

"Why does Natasha love Trina so much?"

"She thinks Trina is truly talented but is also infatuated with the idea that someone so narcissistic could exist."

"...Cat?"

"Yah what's up?"

"How do you know that?"

"I read her diary."

"Why? How? When?"

"She came over for a sleepover, her bra is like Jades but with more straps."

"When have you seen Jade’s bra? Why have you seen Natasha’s bra? What do you mean by straps?"

"She thinks my brother is cute."

"Of course she does."

Tori spent that night at Cat’s.

The next day, she woke up hoping it was all a fever dream, but she walked into school to find Natasha and Trina giggling at something on Trina’s phone, Natasha was practically draped over Trina’s back to see the screen, Trina did not seem to mind.

She caught Trina’s eye and gave her a pointed look, Trina stuck out her tongue. 

"I told her to just go for it."

Tori yelped and turned around, to find Jade ominously close to her face.

"Why would you do that?"

Jade shrugged, "Watching her pine so much was getting painfully pathetic, even for me. So I gave her a push."

"A push to start dating my sister?"

"They might not date, they could just be friends with benefits."

"I never want to see you again."

"Works for me."

And so it continued, Natasha continued to flirt in an increasingly less subtle way, Trina continued to interpret it as true friendship and Tori continued to suffer in silence.

That is, until Tori came home to find Trina on the couch, a lapful of a shirtless Natasha with her tongue down Trina's throat. 

Cat’s spare bed was more comfortable than her own anyway.

And just like that, they were a couple, a rather obnoxious couple, but a couple nonetheless. 

Tori confronted Trina about it on the drive home from school one day. "Why are you dating Natasha?"

"She likes me, and she's the only one here with taste."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why else do you like her?"

"Do I need any more reasons? She's talented and she wants to date me."

At that point they were home, and Tori screamed into her pillow for an hour.

She found Natasha in a broom closet, sketching a scarily accurate portrait of Trina, because this was Tori’s life now.

"You know the only reason Trina is dating you is because you're the only option."

"I know."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"Why wouldn't I? Trina’s amazing, and I'm really glad she chose me."

"But she only chose you because… you know what? Forget it, I hope you two are very happy together."

Natasha made a vague noise of agreement but didn't look up.

She needed to find Andre, he would understand.

"So why are you upset again?"

"Trina is only dating Natasha because Natasha hero worships her, I've given up on that part."

"And Natasha knows this?"

"Yeah, it's like she doesn't care."

"So what's the problem? Is it because Natasha’s a girl?"

"What? No!"

Tori had been Jade’s rebound during one of her and Beck’s break ups, she didn't have room to judge.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"What do you mean?"

Andre looked up from his piano, 

"They have obviously had a conversation about the nature of their relationship, and they seem happy, so let them be."

"I can't, it's, they're…"

Tori thought about it, Trina had been... better after she'd met Natasha, nicer. Maybe this was her first step to becoming a good person….

"Nope, it's still fucked up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my girlfriend for making me write this mess. I hate you


End file.
